


Golden Lily

by Hawkflight



Category: W.I.T.C.H.
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Poetry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1392721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a daydream of his, to catch her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Lily

Long and golden,

Fluttering in the wind,

Only stilled when taken into hands,

Suddenly tight as a cord,

Hidden behind the curtain,

A frantic beating lies,

Going faster when he leans forth,

To taste the delicious scent,

Of flowers and pollen,

On his tongue,

There's a gasp,

And he has to fight,

To conceal his pleasure,

From such a simple sound,

It was beautiful,

Sweet,

And seductive,

In it's own right,

And he wasn't even trying,

To turn her around,

To have those blue eyes on him,

Would certainly be heaven,

A little piece,

That he could hide,

Up,

Up and away,

Locked behind iron bars,

In his tower,

For him alone.


End file.
